


Painful Ending

by MurderedByFanfiction



Series: Creek Oneshots [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pain, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: Please read tags.This is literally me just killing my favorite characters. There is no comfort.Please do not read if car crashes, or suicide will trigger you.





	Painful Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I am writing how i believe Tweek would have processed the situation. Hence the way that i write it. I know it is a weird way to write, and i could probably add more detail, but i am emphasizing the shock that Tweek has.   
> And again, if car crashes or suicide triggers you, DO NOT READ.

“Craig?” Tweeks voice was small, barely there; it was the kind of voice that people had when something terrible happened, when they were unable to believe that something they cared for was so preciously taken suddenly ripped from their grasp. And in this case, sadly, that is exactly what had just happened.

“Oh god..” Tweeks normal yell was barely whispered out, as if his voice was taken from him. His legs gave out under him, and he fell onto his knees, his hands landing on the asphalt. His ears rang, his mouth filled with cotton, and his heart throbbed painfully in his chest, as if it was trying to escape the pain that would befall it.

He knelt there for a long time, and the clouds that had blackend through the day finally released their torrent of rain, soaking him in less than a minute. Yet, still he knelt, his eyes never straying from the body lying several feet away. Someone called for an ambulance, but it was too late, and everyone knew it. No one dared to approach Tweek.  
Red and blue flashing lights slowly made their way closer and closer to where the small crowd had formed. There was several minutes before anyone dared say anything, several minutes before Tweek’s brain became functioning again.

He pulled in a gasping breath, and began sobbing, the heart wrenching sound that would cause any passerby to realize what he had lost. He didn’t move. His shoulders shook with the force of his crying. 

The police came. An ambulance came. The body was taken, and put in the ambulance. And then it was gone. The police remained. Someone held an umbrella over Tweek. He didn’t care. He didn’t register when it began to rain, and he didn’t register when it was no longer hitting him. 

“Sir?” A brave officer, newly transferred to South Park, spoke. He didn’t understand the gravity of the situation. Tweek didn’t acknowledge him. Another officer pulled the officer who spoke shoulder and whispered something. The brave officer let out a breath, now understanding what had happened.  
The police left. The umbrella stayed in place. Slowly the crowd dispersed, women and men alike crying for the tragic loss. Tweek looked up, his eyes finally moving from the red stained asphalt. He saw the sky, the storm, that continued without any care of what had happened. He screamed. His voice broke at the end. His scream turned into more heartbreaking cries.  
'  
The person behind him, holding the umbrella, rested a hand on his shoulder. They tugged and forced Tweek to stand. His legs were unsteady underneath of him. The person spoke. He didn't hear. His ears were no longer ringing, instead the constant pounding of his heart filled his ears. The person pulled him to a car. He stumbled along, not caring what happened anymore.

He was pushed into a car. Then he was home. The person spoke again. They sighed and closed the door. Tweek was in his bedroom. He looked around, lost. He didn't know what he should do. He breathed in. And out.

He left. He walked in the rain, ever unyielding. He continued walking. And walking. He reached the wood, and looked around. Why am i here, he thought. He didn't care. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did. He continued walking until he reached a cliff. The cliff, he realized with a jolt, where Craig proposed to him.   
He sat down, and cried. And cried. He cried for hours. He didn't move from the spot, even when his tears had long dired and the rain had slowed, and finally stopped. He breathed out, and looked up, staring out at the ever stretching trees under the cliff.

He stood. He stepped forward. Again. And again. He looked down, another step and he would fall. He looked back to the spot where Craig propose and smiled a soft broken smile, and then stepped forward.


End file.
